


Memories

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Charlie dies, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, basically a reflection fic, bro fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme about Michael and Jeep bonding, over Alex. Where it goes back to reflect on Alex's life growing up. Pretty stupid and fluffy and I wish I wasn't 90% of the Dominion tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I post too much for this fandom but I havE SO MANY IDEAS AT 4 IN THE MORNING WHERE I MUST WRITE.

When Alex stormed out, leaving Jeep to ponder in guilt over his life choices, Michael reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. He wanted to offer a small comfort he learned from Jeep and the man leaned into it, completely distressed.   
   
After the plan to tell the senate about The Chosen One was decided upon, the duo sat back down and simply chatted to relax Jeep’s worried state of mind. They spoke mostly about the days long ago when Alex was young. How the first months of Alex's life included Michael learning how to hold a baby, to feed one, to protect one. They laughed about the way the baby's face brightened when he saw Michael, or how he would squirm to get Michael to hold him.  
   
...  
   
"Michael's here." Charlie called, walking to the door. She undid the several locks that kept them safe from 8balls, ushering the angel who landed at the door step with a graceful flop inside. He tucked his wings away and walked in while she relocked the door then turned to hug her friend. A warm smile crept to his face while he returned it, then parted when Jeep soon in the doorway that lead to the living room. He held a small baby with a mop of blond hair and the biggest blue-gray eyes Michael has seen on a child. Not that he's ever been exposed to many pale skinned children in his life.   
   
Michael stepped closer, arms outreached for the baby. Alex bounced in his dad's grip, reaching back to grab Michael's fingers when he was close enough. Instantly the index finger went into his mouth. Michael switched with Jeep, tugging the child in his arm, keeping his finger in place to not upset the baby. When he started to bite at him, the angel knitted his eyebrows together, glancing to the mother for help.   
   
"He's teething. Chews on everything he can get in his mouth." Jeep laughed, clasping a hand on his shoulder before walking back to where he originally dwelled. Michael and Charlie followed.   
   
"That includes biting fingers?" The angel eventually asked, rubbing his finger along the baby's gums. His mother, bless her sassy grin and shining eyes, retorted that he especially loved fingers.   
   
Michael spent his entire visit holding the baby close to him, seemingly unbothered by his nibbling while they discussed the new city being built and his alliance with General Edward Riesen. They all shared hope about this new city.   
   
The next visit he came bearing fruit for the baby. Alex was about six months now, the time Charlie said he should be eating something solid. Michael didn't really understand the mechanics of child care, but he none the less offered a soft pealed orange. A treat that the baby loved sinking his gums against, the burst of juices dribbling down his chin that had the three adults smiling. Alex was the only reason Michael had to smile. For any of them. Every time he visited, he held Alex the entire time.   
   
More visits came, each with new treats to the child, and updates about the city— Vega as Riesen had decided to dub it. Charlie started to dislike it, she didn't like big cities, and she certainly didn’t like the idea of capitalism that was being placed within it. She suggested the other city being built that they heard rumors about. A city by the water with a woman leading it.   
   
Jeep disagreed, he wanted the city Michael was in. It was better to grow and have the company of other humans and still have their angel companion. Alex could have a normal life, find other kids, they could keep his status secret while giving him a life that would be safe when they had Michael’s influence in government. Not only that, but they could have a life that wasn't hiding in fear from angels like they were now.  
   
Charlie stepped out for a smoke.

The next visit… That's when the lower angels attacked, having saw Michael swoop in the last time, they snuck in. Jeep couldn’t fight them off, and Michael was too late to come in. He found her covering Alex with her lifeless body, blood everywhere.   
   
Alex didn't stop crying in his arms. Even when the attack was dealt with, even when he could no longer see his Mommy's body, even when Michael used a rag to clean him of his mother’s blood. He just cried and cried, mourning her with while Jeep buried her. Michael only kissed his forehead the way he saw Charlie do so many times before, rocking him in his arms as he chanted Enochian songs to the baby while tears stained his cheeks just as bad as they did the baby’s.

He stayed with Jeep and Alex for the next week, hardly moving from their side, not wanting to put down the child, not wanting to lose sight of Jeep. This was his family, and they suffered a great loss together.   
   
The week after he had Jeep and Alex move into Vega. They were both given a high citizen ship. Jeep's story about the tattoos confessed, but the real baby? Michael “hid” him where not even he could find. In reality Alex stayed hidden in Michael's room when Jeep talked to the building senate.   
   
Up until Alex was four, Michael would regularly visit Jeep and bring the baby fruit and nuts. After a fight about Alex’s safety, he cut the visits and limited it to only seeing Jeep during senate. They couldn't risk it, couldn’t risk anyone realizing that the Prophet’s adopted son meant something to the drawn back angel who hardly interacted with anyone unless necessary. 

Even if the baby would cry for Michael till he fell asleep.   
   
He forgot him soon enough. And by eleven, the thought of a stranger who gave him food and talked to his dad never occurred to him. It was a lost memory. Even if he would randomly find “forgotten” perfect apples on the ground and the flicker of a long coat. He didn’t know Michael until he joined the army. Where he lied about his age to make himself eighteen when he was just seventeen. Where he was hand-picked by this whacked out angel along with plenty others for a “special unit” when he had no previous training. It was just luck, apparently the angel saw something in him, that’s all he thought on the matter of getting picked out of hundreds of qualified soldiers.   
   
Alex was all Michael had left, and even if he didn't show it, he wanted him safe and taken care of. That’s why he selected him, and that’s why he made sure that his soldiers were taken care of a lot better than the others.   
He did it for Jeep, whom after six years he assumed dead, and for Charlie who he failed to protect, but mostly for the child that he had bonded with in ways he didn’t know an angel could with a human.   
   
\--   
   
It was good to see Jeep was alive, even better to laugh with him, reminisce of old times when Charlie threatened Jeep with a pan because he joked about giving a six month old beer. Or when Alex was learning how to walk, his first steps were to Michael, much to both their shock, only to find out it was because the toddler wanted the pear in his pocket. The pocket where he learned came the good treats just for him. Or the first piece of cinnamon candy, something called a "Fireball" Jeep got for Alex and the child made such a sour face that even Michael laughed about.   
   
Memories are what made friendships. Soon Jeep wasn't so sad anymore, he did the right thing, protecting his boy, and because of it, he grew up strong.   
   
"She would be proud of him." Michael comforted and Jeep smiled, deciding he would give the picture of Charlie to Alex for safe keeping.


End file.
